More, and more I'M Sorry!
by AnggiLee
Summary: Seharusnya pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun Bahagia jika saja Chanyeol tidak egois! Chanbaek Boyxboy Mpreg Marriage life
1. First

More, and More I'M Sorry!!

ChanBaek

Chanyeol X Baekhyun

Boy X Boy

Marriage Life

M-Preg

Rating T

First

_14 februari 2012_

" Byun Baekhyun would you marry me?".

Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan apa yang dikatakan chanyeol disertai dengan posisi yang mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin.

" Chanyeol kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? ".

" Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda Baekhyun?."

"Tidak, tapi ini aku tidak pernah menduga kau akan melamarku ".

"Apa kau menolakku?."

"Apa? aku tidak menolak mu tapi aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan melamarku setelah lima tahun kita menjalin hubungan chanyeol, dan aku tidak akan menolak lamaran mu, ini adalah yang ku tunggu dalah hidup ku."

" Jadi apa jawaban mu baek?".

" Yes I Do".

"Assa!!! terimakasih Baekhyuna aku mencintai mu sangat sangat mencintai mu, aku janji akan menjadi suami yang selalu membahagiakan mu, aku janji akan selalu ada bersama mu".

" Aku juga sangat mencintai mu chanyeol, terimakasih sudah memintaku.untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu".

"Aku juga, terimakasih sudah menerima l ku Baekhyuna".

"kalau begitu, malam ini kau harus ikut makan malam di rumah ku kita akan.mengatakan pada keluarga ku tentang rencan pernikahan ini aku yakin mereka pasti senang mendengarnya ".

"Ya, mari kita pergi kerumah mu ".

_12 Januari 2019_

_ckreck.. ckrekc.._

"Oke, acara pemotretan hari ini selesai, Park Chanyeol ssi terimakasih atas kerja samanya kau sangat memukau hari ini".

" ha ha ha, ya produser kim aku juga mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah mendapukku di pemotretan mu kali ini ".

"Aku harus bersaing dengan produser lain untuk menawarkan mu bintang iklan ini, jadi aku benar benar senang kau menerimanya, apa kau tau sekarang kau adalah idol terkenal di korea bahkan di asia Chanyeol ssi".

"Itu bagus, berarti semua latihan dan pengorbanan ku selama ini tidak sia - sia, _termasuk pengorbanan ku meninggalkan istri dan anak ku ". _Sambung chanyeol dalam hati.

"Yah kau benar semua butuh pengorbanan, oh iya apa kau mau pulang langsung? jika tidak kita bisa makan siang bersama dulu".

"Ah, maaf aku tidak bisa, aku ada urusan dengan kekasih ku, lain kali aku janji meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang bersama dengan anda tuan".

"Ah begitu kah? baiklah tidak masalah kekasih mu lebih penting ha ha ha".

"Ne terimakasih tuan, kalau begitu aku izin pergi dulu".

"Ya chanyeol ssi".

_Apartemen Chanyeol_

_Pip..Pip..Pip_

_Ckleck_

"Ne omma, besok selesai dari agensi aku akan mampir ke rumah, sampaikan salam ku pada yoora noona omma".

_Pip_

"Beredam di air panas sepertinya dapat menghilangkan rasa lelah di tubuh ku". Monolog Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasuki _Bathup _nya setelah melepaskan semua pakaian pada tubuhnya, merendamkan seluruh badannya di kumpulan air hangat yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa lelah di tubunya akibat bekerja seharian.

"Haa, ini benar benar nikmat" . Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati rasa hangat yang menyenangak pada tubuhnya.

_6 Mei 2012_

" Park Chanyeol, apa kau bersedia menjadi pedamping hidup Byun Baekhyun untuk sepanjang hidupnya?".

"Ya saya bersedia ". Jawab Chanyeol yakin dengan menatap wajah cantik baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, apa kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup Park Chanyeol untuk sepanjang hidupnya?".

"Ya, saya bersedia". Jawab Baekhyun dengan yakin sambil membalas tatapan chanyeol dengan disertai senyuman bahagianya".

" Di hadapan tuhan, dan atas izinnya kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Dipersilahkan untuk kalian berciuman sebagai tanda kalian resmi saling memiliki". Pria paruh baya yang ditunjuk sebagai pastur di acara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mempersilahkan pasangan yang baru sah itu untuk berciuman.

Chanyeol mulai mempersempit jarak tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat pada baekhyun, pria yang kini resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol mempersempit jarak juga mendekatkan wajahnya menyambut bibir tebal suaminya itu.

_Chuu.._

"Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun".

"Aku juga mencintai mu suamiku Park.Chanyeol".

_Prok..prok.. ( Suara tepuk tangan)_

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun selamat yah atas pernikahan kalian. Noona bahagia sekali akhirnya kalian resmi menikah hmm". Park Yoora atau yang akrab di panggil yoora adalah kaka perempuan kandung dari park chanyeol itu memberikan selamat atas pernikahan adik kandungnya itu.

"Ne noona terimakasih banyak, ini semua berkat noona, kalau tidak pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi".

"Tidak, jangan berbicara seperti itu baekhyun pernikahan ini terjadi karena kekuatan cinta kalian bukan karena ku, apa kau mengerti?".

"Ya noona, tapi bagaimanapun aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih untuk mu, aku tidak tau bagaimana membalas semua kebaikan mu noona".

"Kau hanya perlu membalasnya dengan kalian yang hidup bahagia nanti, itu sudah sangat cukup untuk ku. Dan kau chanyeol jangan pernah sekalipun kau membuat baby baekhyun ku menangis kau mengerti?".

"Itu pasti noona, aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya menangis, aku akan membuatnya selalu tertawa dan bersenyum karena bahagian bersama ku, kau tenang saja. Lebih baik kau juga cepat cari pria yang mau menikah dengan mu agar kau tidak memonopoli suami mungil ku ini".

"Yak!! Kau benar benar. Baby baek tolong ajarkan suami tiang listrik mu ini sopan santun saat bicara dengan orang yang lebih tua sepertiku ini".

"Ha ha ha, iya noona astaga kalian berdua benar benar lucu ".

"Ck, kau malah tertawa baby baek. Ingat Chanyeol pesan noona jangan pernah menyakitin baekhyun hingga membuatnya menangis, dan seandainya nanti ibu meminta kalian berpisah, noona harap jangan pernah kalian dengar hmm, noona berharap ibu menerima baekhyun sebagai menantunya, dan baekhyun noona juga harap kau tidak memasukkan ke hati semua perilaku ibu pada

mu yah".

"Noona tenang saja, aku sudah menganggap ibu park seperti ibuku sendiri noona".

"Noona jangan khawatir aku tidak akan pernah berpisah dengan baekhyun, hanya kematian yang mampu memisahkan kami, itu janji ku ya kan sayang?".

"Ya, terimakasih chanyeol-ah".

"Aish, berhenti bermesaraan depan ku".

"Ha ha /ha ha".

_Janji hanya tinggal janji, apa kau sadar park chanyeol bahkan kau sendiri yang membuat pria yang katanya paling kau cintai itu menangis dan membuat trauma.mendalam di hatinya, sedangkan dirimu apa kau merasakan seperti yang di rasakan pria mungil mu itu? sepertinya tidakkan!._

_12 Januari 2019_

"Argghhh, sial aku terlalu lama berendam hingga air nya berubah menjadi dingin".

"Haa,kenapa bayangan itu selalu datang kepada ku?, apa ini hukuman untukku?".

Chanyeol mengakhiri acara merendam tubunya dan berlanjut membersihkan tubuhnya di bawah guyuran air dari _Shower_.

Selesai mandi chanyeol melilitkan handuk di tubuh atletisnya dan pergi membuka lemari pakaiannya.

_Sreg.. (Selembar Photo Jatuh)_

"Kenapa photo ini bisa berada disini?".

_(Daddy Park Chanyeol dan Mommy Park Baekhyun selalu menyayangi dan mencintai bayi Park Jiwon Kami) . _Chanyeol membaca tulisan yang ada di balik poto lama itu.

"Park jiwon, dia pasti sudah berumur empat tahun sekarang, apa dia sudah bisa berjalan sendiri?".

_Tes.. Tes (Air mata chanyeol jatuh membasahi photo lama itu)._

_"Baekhyun-ah dimana kalian sekarang? apa kalian baik baik saja? bagaimana kabar jiwon? apa dia sudah bisa berjalan?sudah bisa berbicara? aku merindukan kalian, maafkan kesalahan ku baek". Batin Chanyeol._

TBC!!

Hai!!!!!

Aku bawa cerita baru seperti yang aku janjikan kemarin, dan pastinya castnya tetap ChanBaek!!?

Aku mulai nulis ini dari awal bulan februari tapi baru berani netasnya sekarang!!

Okelah, selamat membaca guys, jangan lupa komen, kritik, dan saran untuk alur cerita dan penulisan ku yah guys!!!

So, happy reading All!!

psst!! jangan lupa follow IG ku, dm aku minta folback aki pasti folback oke!!

Hitung2 kenalan!!!..

Pai pai pai pai pai pai


	2. Two

More, and More I'M Sorry

ChanBaek

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Boy X Boy

Mpreg

Rating T

_Mansion Park_

Rumah mewah itu tampak begitu ramai terlihat dari beberapa _maid _yang sibuk menyiapkan ataupun menyusun perlengkapan makan di sebuah Meja besar dimana diatasnya sudah tersedia sebagian masakan masakan seperti yang tersedia di restoran mewah diluar sana.

"Bibi kim, jangan lupa siapkan _Wine _yang aku bawa dari eropa waktu itu ya, karena putra ku chanyeol juga akan ikut makan malam ini". Seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik dari rumah besar ini atau kita bisa menyebutnya nyonya park itu meminta salah satu _maidnya _mengambil pesananya.

"Baik nyonya Park".

"Eomma , apa chanyeol sudah datang?". Wanita yang berstatus anak pertama dari keluarga park atau yang bernama Park Yoora datang menghampiri ibunya.

"Yoora, kau sudah selesai berdandan hmm?".

"Sudah omma, chanyeol belum datang juga?".

"Belum sayang, tunggulah mungkin sebentar lagi. Kau kan tau adik mu itu artis yang sangat sibuk".

"Ya, dia sangat sibuk sekali".

"Sudahlah kita tunggu saja, oh iya apa keluarga calon suamimu sudah ada kabar berada dimana?".

"Sudah omma, Kris bilang mereka sudah dekat mungkin sebentar lagi sampai".

"Benarkah? kalau begitu kita siap siap untuk menyambut mereka".

"Ne omma ".

_At Dinner_

"Akhirnya keluarga kita akan menyatu menjadi satu keluarga iyakan park ji hae?".

"Ha ha, ya kau benar sekali xian que".

"Aku tidak sabar menanti hari dimana yoora dan kris mengucap janji suci nanti ".

" Kau benar xian aku juga tidak sabar menunggu itu".

"Oh, apa chanyeol tidak ikut acara makan malam ini?".

"Dia ikut xian, sepertinya dia masih di perjalanan".

"Kris, ibu minta tolong setelah kalian menikah nanti tolong jaga yoora, sejak suami ku meninggal yoora dan chanyeol kekurangan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah".

"Ne ommonim, setelah menikah yoora adalah tanggung jawab ku. Bukan hanya yoora saja tapi chanyeol dan ommonim adalah tanggung jawab ku ".

"Terimakasih sayang, Yoora tidak salah memilih calon suami, iya kan Yoora putri.ku?".

"Iya ibu".

Makan malam itu di iringi dengan perbincangan tentang pasangan yang beberapa hari lagi akan resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri yaitu Park Yoora dan Kris Wu.

"Maaf aku terlambat". Keheningan di meja makan terpecah ketika putra satu satunya dari keturunan park itu menghampiri meja makan itu.

"Ah, putra ku kau sudah sampai?". Ibu park menyambut senang kedatangan putra nya itu.

"Ya bu,maaf tadi aku harus mengantar Joy ke apartemen nya dulu.

"Benarkah? kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya sekalian kemari chanyeol? ibu rindu dengan calon menantu ku itu".

"Tidak bisa bu, dia ada pemotretan besok pagi. Joy juga menitip salam dan minta maaf pada ibu dan noona".

"Ya, tidak masalah ibu mengerti calon menantu ibu itu sangat sibuk ha ha".

"Duduklah nak chanyeol, bibi akan menyiapkan makanan untuk mu".

"Ya bibi Wu, terimakasih banyak".

Makan malam itu berlanjut lagi dengan di iringi perbincangan perbincangan ringan di dalamnya.

_Selesai Makan Malam_

_Tok Tok.._

"Chanyeol ini noona, apa kau sibuk?".

" Tidak noona, masuklah ".

_Ckleck._

"Oh, kau baru selesai mandi?".

"Hmm, masuklah. Ada apa noona?".

"Tidak, hanya mau Bertanya Bagaimana kabar mu?".

"Apa? memang aku kenapa? aku baik baik saja noona. Lagian kita juga sering berkirim kabar".

"Ya, kau benar".

_Hening..._

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan pada ku noona?".

" Hmm, Apa kau tau dimana berada baekhyun sekarang?".

"Ada apa? kenapa noona tiba tiba menanyakan hal itu?".

"Tidak, aku hanya berharap dia datang ke pernikahan ku minggu depan nanti, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin".

"Aku tidak tau dimana dia berada noona".

"Apa kau merindukannya chan?".

"Entahla noona,aku bingung".

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau rasakan?".

"Akhir akhir ini aku merindukan anak ku jiwon, noona. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya?".

" Jiwon, Park Jiwon aku juga merindukan keponakan ku itu. Apa dia sudah bisa berbicara? . Aku yakin pasti dia sekarang sangat mirip dengan mu ha ha".

"Hmm, apa noona ingat waktu baekhyun melahirkan? Dia benar benar indah dan semunyai persis sama dengan ku. Hanya mata dan bibirnya yang mirip dengan baekhyun".

"Ya kau benar".

"Chanyeol".

"Hmm?".

"Bagaimana seandainya nanti di saat pernikahan ku tiba tiba baekhyun datang? apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

"Aku akan menyapanya dan mungkin memeluknya jika dia mengizinkannya noona. Lalu jika dia bersama jiwon aku akan mencium dan memeluk jiwon dengan erat".

"Kau yakin melakukan itu di depan umum? khususnya di depan joy dan ibu?".

"Ha ha ha, kau benar noona aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu kan?. Aku orang yang bodoh kan noona?".

"Tidak chanyeol jangan berpikiran seperti itu, noona tau kau melakukan ini demi karir mu. Bukankah kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? popularitas ada di tangan mu, semua orang di dunia mengenal mu. Bukankah itu yang kau ingin kan?".

"Ya noona benar, aku mendapat semua yang ku inginkan, dan aku bahagia. Tapi sekarang aku sedikit merasa hampa noona".

"Chanyeol". Panggil Yoora sambil memegang tangan canyeol." Kau tidak boleh menyesal, ini Keputusan mu jadi tidak ada gunanya menyesal. Dan baekhyun juga seseorang yang punya hak untuk bahagia meski itu tidak bersama mu".

"Kau benar noona, tapi entah mengapa aku benci dengan kebenaran itu noona".

"Noona minta maaf kalau begitu, yasudahlah sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, aku yakin pasti kau sangat kelelahan kan?".

"Hmm, oh iya apa yang sedang noona pegang itu?". Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang di pegang noonanya itu.

"Oh astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa. Ini aku menemukannya di kamar ku saat membersihkanya dua hari yang lalu tapi aku lupa memberitahu mu".

"Memang itu apa?".

"Aku rasa ini milik baekhyun atau milik mu karena di kotak ini ada gambar gambar mu, baekhyun dan jiwon".

"Benarkah? Sini berikan pada ku noona".

"Ini, lihatlah dulu. Aku pergi keluar dulu kalau begitu".

"Terimakasih noona".

"Ya".

Setelah Park yoora keluar dari kamarnya, Chanyeol mulai membuka kotak yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Benda yang pertama kali diambilnya itu adalah sebuak kotak merah beludru yang berisi dua lingkaran berlian didalamnya.

"Ini, kenapa bisa benda ini disini? Aku pikir baekhyun membawanya". Monolog Chanyeol.

Itu adalah cincin saat pertama kali chanyeol meminta baekhyun untuk menikah dengannya.

Lalu benda selanjutnya yang chanyeol dapat adalah sebuah amplop putih yang isi didalamnya ada sebuah _print-an _dari _USG _kehamilan baekhyun dari awal pertama hamil sampai bulan ke sembilan. Kenangan chanyeol berkelana pada masa masa dimana dia merasakan kebahagian yang sangat mendalam yang dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya.

"_Hiks. Hiks..._ Park jiwon.. Jiwon anak _daddy _apa kabar mu sayang. _Daddy _merindukan mu hmm". Tangis chanyeol pecah mengingat putra semata wayangnya yang Chanyeol tidak tahu sekarang berada dimana.

Lalu benda berikutnya adalah masih sebuah photo juga tapi kali ini bukan foto _USG _lagi. Melainkan sebuah photo dirinya, suaminya baekhyun, dan jiwon yang berada di gendongan baekhyun. Seingat chanyeol photo ini diambil saat dua hari pasca baekhyun melahirkan atau sebulan sebelum mereka resmi bercerai.

"Baekhyun, baekhyun maafkan aku. Ini kesalahan ku. Ini kebodohan ku baek. _Hiks..Hiks. _

"Apa aku masih bisa berharap kau kembali pada ku baek?. Apa kau sudah menemukan pengganti ku?. ".

_Malam panjang itu dihabiskan oleh Chanyeol dengan mengenang masa lalunya dan menyesali keputusan yang diambilnya dulu yang menyebabkan sumber kebahagianya menghilang._

_Baekhyun dan Jiwon adalah sumber kebahagiaanya yang tidak dapat ditemukan atau didapatkannya dari siapapun._

TBC

Hai!! Selamat Membaca!!

Sekian!!


	3. three

More, and More I'm Sorry

ChanBaek

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Oc

Boy X Boy

M-Preg

_At Yoora Weeding_

" Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua Tuan Wu dan Nyonya Wu ".

Chanyeol selaku adik laki laki dari mempelai wanita itu mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kaka perempuannya itu.

"Ha ha, terimakasih Chanyeol, dan kau cepatlah menyusul kami bedua". Kris yang mulai sekarang sah menjadi suami kaka perempuannya itu menyambut ucapan chanyeol dengan suka cita.

" Ne hyung, aku akan menyusul kalian secepatnya".

" Chanyeol oppa". Perbincangan antar kris dan chanyeol terhenti ketika seorang wanita cantik bergaun biru muda menghampiri chanyeol dan kris.

" Joy, kau sudah datang?".

"Ne oppa, aku mencari oppa dari tadi tapi, tidak kelihatan. Ternyata oppa disini bersama kris oppa".

"Oh iya, selamat atas pernikahan kalian kris oppa dan yoora onni".

"Terimakasih joy". Ucap Yoora.

"Terimakasih ucapannya adik manis ku, dan kalian berdua cepat lah menyusul".

"Ne oppa, aku dan chanyeol oppa akan segera menyusul oppa dan onni, iya kan chanyeol oppa?".

"Hmm". Gumam chanyeol.

_Mean While_

"Jiwon sayang rambutnya jangan diberantakin lagi. Kita harus pergi sayang ini sudah sangat telambat".

"Sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana appa?".

"Kita pergi ke pernikahan kris uncle".

"Kris uncle?".

"Iya, kris uncle, jiwon rindukan dengan kris uncle?".

"Uhm, Jiwon merindukan Kris Uncle appa".

"Nah, ayo kita pergi dan bertemu dengan Kris uncle".

"Apa omma tidak ikut dengan kita appa?".

"Tidak, omma akan menyusul kita disana nanti. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang ".

"Ne appa".

_Back to Yoora Wedding_

Saat ini keluarga Park dan Wu tengah berkumpul di satu meja, acara pernikahan Park Yoora masih berlangsung dan para tamu juga masih tampak mengucapkan salam kepada kedua mempelai.

" Akhirnya hari ini keluarga kita resmi bersatu Ji Hae".

"Ya kau benar Xian Que, akhirnya keluarga kita menjadi satu".

"Dan aku akan menjadi salah satu keluarga park nanti iya kan ibu park?". Joy yang ada disana juga ikut bergabung dengan obrolan ringan para orang tua disana.

"Tentu sayang, kau akan menjadi bagian keluarga park juga nantinya. Sungguh ibu tidak sabar melihat kau dan Chanyeol menikah".

"Ibu harusnya bertanya kepada Chanyeol oppa kenapa belum menikahi ku ibu, padahal aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin menikah dengannya ibu".

"Ha ha , Chanyeol kapan kau akan menikahi calon menantu kesayangan ibu ini hmm?".

"Aku belum berencana untuk menikah sekarang ibu".Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan obrolan antara ibu dan kekasihnya itu hanyahanya menjwab malas pertanyaan ibunya.

"Apa ibu mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol oppa, aku sedih mendengarnya ibu". Rengek Joy.

" Chanyeol kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu di depan tunangan mu ha? kau menyakiti hati calon menantu kesayangan ibu ini".

"Ibu, bagaimana kalau nantinya chanyeol oppa tidak jadi menikah dengan ku ibu?".

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi sayang, kau harus menjadi menantu ibu. Tenang saja Chanyeol biar ibu yang mengurus nya ".

"Baik ibu, aku sayang ibu".

"Ibu juga sayang".

_At Basement Yoora wedding motel_

" Iya hyung, aku dan jiwon sudah di parkiran kami akan segera masuk kedalam. Tunggu kami di dalam hyung".

_"Oke baek, hyung menunggu mu di dalam oke"._

" Oke Hyung".

_Pip_

"Appa, dimana kris uncle? aku tidak melihatnya disini. Aku hanya melihat mobil mobil berbaris disini".

"Tentu jiwon tidak melihat kris uncle, karena kris uncle ada di dalam hotel ini, dan ini adalah tempat parkir mobil".

"Benarkah appa?".

"Iya sayang".

_Yoora Weeding_

"Yoora, apa suami sedang menunggu seseorang? kenapa dia terlihat seperti mencari seseorang disana?". Keluarga Wu dan keluarga Park di tambah dengan Joy kekasih chanyeol itu masih berkumpul di salah satu meja tamu undangan Vip tersebut ikut mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada pria yang di ujung sana terlihat sibuk seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Oh, iya omma. Kris oppa sedang menunggu kedatangan adik angkatnya omma". Yoora.

"Adik angkat?, Xian, apa kris mempunyai adik angkat? aku baru tau tentang ini". Ibu park.

"Adik angkat? sayang apa kau yakin kris mengatakan jika dia menunggu kedatangan adik angkatnya?". Ibu Xian

"Iya ibu. Kris oppa bilang adik angkatnya sedang di perjalanan kemari dan mungkin sekarang sudah sampai ibu, karena itulah kris oppa menunggunya disana". Yoora.

"Ada apa ini xian? sepertinya kau tampak terkejut". Ibu park

"Aku pikir baekhyun tidak akan datang ke pernikahan kris, karena dia berjanji tidak akan pernah datang ke korea lagi, aku jelas terkejut jihae". Ibu xian.

_Deg._

"Bibi bilang siapa? baekhyun? adik angkat kris hyung bernama baekhyun?" Chanyeol yang awalnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh keluarganya itu seolah kembali terpusat hanya karena mendengar nama seseorang yang mempengaruhi hidupnya hingga kini.

"Iya, namanya adik angkatnya kris adalah baekhyun atau nama lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun, apa kau mengenalnya chanyeol?".

" Apa dia Byun Baekhyun memiliki tanda-".

" Hai, maaf aku mengganggu acara kalian. Kenalkan ini adik angkat ku, Byun baekhyun dan ini anaknya Byun Jiwon. Baek, perkenalkan dirimu". Kris datang dan mengenalkan adik angkatnya itu tanpa menyadari ekspresi pada semua keluarga park yang memang posisinya memunggungi baekhyun dan kris.

" Halo, perkenalkan aku-Yoora noona?". Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin memperkenalkan dirinya kepada keluarga dari istri hyungnya itu terkejut melihat wanita yang dulu hingga kini masih sangat disayanginya itu.

" Baek-Baekhyun? Kau benar benar baekhyun adik mungil ku?".

"Yoora noona? kenapa noona bisa disini?".

"Baek, perkenalkan ini adalah kaka ipar mu mulai sekarang".

"Apa? yoora noona istri hyung?"

"Iya. Ada apa dengan eksperesi mu itu ha? ".

"Noona? apa itu benar?".

"Ya, itu benar baekhyun. Apa noona boleh memeluk mu? noona merindukan mu".

"Tentu nooa".

_Baekhyun dan yoora noona berpelukan_

" Kris uncle, apa masih lama? jiwon sudah lapar. Jiwon ingin makan cake yang ada disana uncle".

" Ba-baekhyun?". Chanyeol yang dari awal posisinya memunggungi baekhyun, sekarang memutar ke arah orang yang diyakininya adalah baekhyunnya.

"Oh, Chanyeol ssi?, kau disini juga?". Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau mengenal mereka ternyata?". Kris.

"Ya hyung, dulu sebelum aku pindah ke amerika, aku berhubungan baik dengan keluarga park hyung". Baekhyun

"Benarkah? aku tidak pernah tau tentang hal itu baek".

"Aku yang tidak pernah menceritakannya pada mu hyun, mian".

"Kris uncle, jiwon lapar. Temani jiwon makan uncle".

"Oh, maaf uncle lupa jika keponakan uncle ini sedang lapar ternyata".

"Biarkan aku saja yang membawa jiwon hyun, tidak lucu sang pengantin menggendong seorang anak di pesta pernikahannya".

"Baiklah, jiwon pergi bersama sama appa yah".

"Ne uncle".

" Kris hyung, bagaimana hyung bisa mengenal baekhyun?". Tanya chanyeol setelah melihat baekhyun pergi ke sudut dimana terdapat beberapa menu makanan".

"Baekhyun? tentu aku mengenalnyamengenalnya dia sudah seperti adik ku sama seperti mu yeol".

"Hyung, apa yang tadi adalah anak nya?".

"Ya, itu anak nya. Ada apa chanyeol? sepertinya dari tadi aku melihat mu seperti sudah lama mengenal baekhyun, apa kau mengenalnya? atau mungkin kau mengenal istrinyaistrinya?".

"Istri? apa maksud mu hyung?".

"Iya, Hera atau Jung Hera nama lengkapnya kau mengenalnya juga?".

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku pergi dulu hyung, ada seseorang ya ingin ku temui".

"Hm".

_" Baek? kau datang? kau tampak baik baek. Apa itu jiwon? jiwon anak kita? kau menjaganya dengan baik baek. aku-aku merindukan kalian baek". _Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan keluarganya itu, dan berjalan menuju ke arah dimana sumber kebahagian sebenarnya berada. Baekhyun dan Jiwon adalah kebahagiannya yang telah lama hilang. Hal yang paling di sesali Chanyeol di kehidupannya adalah memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan baekhyun, hanya untuk meraih popularitas yang kebahagiannya hanya sementara itu.

Hai!!

adakah yang menanti cerita ini? pasti ga ada kan? Aku yakin itu..

Maaf lama ga update, belakangan ini real life ku benar benar menyita waktu, aku cuman punya waktu untuk tidur aja. Waktu lain disita seluruhnya untuk pendidikan..

Okelah, selamat membaca. Maaf jika tulisan ku bukannya makin bagus malah makin hancur..

Mianhe!...

Happy reading All!!

salam ChanBaek!!

Maaf jika ada typo seyeennnggg


End file.
